


On why you should think before speaking

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Good Brother Hashirama, Implied Incest, M/M, Madara is not bad he's just stupid, Mentionned Pregnancy, Mistaken Identity, Omega Tobirama, Period-Typical Sexism, Sassy Tobirama, Who let Madara in charge of anything ?, badass tobirama, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: A whore, Madara decided immediately.He frowned. He had no idea Hashirama was hiding such a treat in his tent, he should tell him to share.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: Here comes the General [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256





	On why you should think before speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Today on : "My muse is an asshole", have this !
> 
> I was stuck with this scene all day, I hope you're gonna appreciate :) (I promise, I'm going back to my wip after that)

Madara was grumpy as he was stomping to Hashirama's tent, making everyone in his way flee like headless chickens. Today's battle had been taxing, the united forces of Senju and Uchiha pushing back the invaders from the east at the cost of too many lives. But despite that, it became clear that they would win the war, the invaders weakened beyond the point of no return. They would probably flee in the next days. Hopefully. If they were stupid, they would start a last battle with the hope of having a glorious death. But Madara would rather prefer they abstained.

Now if Hashirama could stop skipping the post-battle briefing, things would be perfect.

Growling under his breath and refraining from running - that wouldn't be very dignified coming from the Uchiha Lord - he cursed the Senju brothers to hell and back. Hashirama was bad, but his brother was even worse. If the eldest of the Senju brothers often came late to the meetings, his younger brother never showed his face. And yet, the White Demon always seemed to know what was happening in the camp, and what had been said at the meetings. It infuriated Madara to no end.

(Maybe what infuriated him was the grudging admiration he had for the man. The White Demon danced through the battlefield like a god of death, water and lightning answering his every call, a storm in motion, enemies unable to graze him. This was the most mesmerizing and beautiful thing Madara had ever been subjected to. If only the damn alpha wasn't wearing a hood and a mask on the battlefield, hiding his face, and disappearing as soon as the enemies retreated, vanishing like a ghost.

There were rumors among the Uchiha, that Hashirama had in fact no brother, but made a pact with a demon from the UnderWorld. That Tobirama Senju's face was so ugly that if people saw it they would understand his demonic nature, and that was why the man hide it.

Madara didn't believe the whole demon pact thing. He rather thought there was a scar on Tobirama's face, disfiguring him, and that was why the man was hiding. If only he could confirm that... He was curious, bite him.)

When the invaders had started to attack the east border, the Lord of the Land of Fire had summoned the Uchiha and Senju Lords, told them to stop behaving like children and go fight the invaders on the east border. They had reluctantly accepted - especially Madara, actually, because Hashirama was apparently perfectly okay with giving up the feud between their clans - since opposing the Fire Lord was usually a really bad idea. So they had taken their armies and gone to fight the invaders. To their great surprise, after a few incidents at first, they discovered they worked quite well together.

Madara groaned. Hashirama's tent was in sight. He just hoped the Senju was inside. He couldn't wait for the end of the war, he needed to go back to the Uchiha castle and forget that the man he had been raised to hate and fight wasn't actually a bad guy. He was even starting to feel a tentative affection for the treehugger, with all the times they saved each other's asses during this war.

He pushed the curtain of the tent and stalked inside. Unfortunately for him, Hashirama was not inside.

The tent wasn't empty, thought.

Madara stopped dead in his track. There was an omega in the tent, rumaging in a chest near Hashirama's worktable. The man looked quickly at Madara, his eyes widening a little, surprised, and he straightened up, slowly, till he was standing at full height.

The omega was tall, taller than Madara, lean, with strong and powerful limbs. He was wearing only a large shirt of an undefinite color and underwears, his legs bare, the muscles rolling under the skin, as white as fresh snow. His face was angular, with sharp features and angles, and surprisingly full and red lips. His eyes were red too, the color of wine. Three lines marked his face, one on the chin and one on each cheek, accentuating his features even more. Long white hair were framing his face, sticking in every direction, like the man had just stumbled out of the bed.

A whore, Madara decided immediately.

He frowned. He had no idea Hashirama was hiding such a treat in his tent, he should tell him to share. The omega wasn't moving, looking at Madara straight in the eye. Something caught the alpha's attention. The front of the omega's shirt was wet, and there was a telltale bulge under it.

Breasts.

The man had given birth not a long time ago, but Madara was seeing no baby in the tent. He scowled, angry. The omega should really be a person of little virtue to give up his newborn baby in order to follow soldiers on the battlefield.

"Tell me, whore," he said a little briskly, "I wish to speak with Hashirama. Where is he ?"

The omega startled, his eyes widening. Madara rolled his eyes. Clearly the man wasn't smart. Just his luck, really.

"Are you mute, or what ?"

The omega licked his lips, Madara following the movement intently, and then he smile, soft and demure. But there was a strange threat in it.

"I can speak, Lord Uchiha," he said. Madara raised a brow, the omega's voice strained and hoarse like he had shouted for a long time. If Hashirama had skipped the meeting to screw his whore, he was gonna give him the earful of the century.

"Then tell me where is Hashirama. You're obviously at his service, you ought to know where he is."

The smile on the omega's lips widened just a tiny little bit, showing just way too much teeth to be considered friendly. Madara didn't care.

"My Lord Hashirama is at the healing tent. He should come back soon."

Madara huffed in annoyance. Now he couldn't even be angry at the Senju Lord. He flopped in an armchair and gestured at the omega.

"I'll wait for him here. Fetch me a drink."

The omega obeyed, fetching an ornamented cristal cup and filled it with red wine, before giving it to Madara. The alpha took it and grabbed the omega's wrist appreciating the smoothness of the skin.

"Take one yourself," he ordered, "I wouldn't mind a little company, after this battle."

The omega obeyed, filling another cup for himself, his back to Madara. The Uchiha unashamedly stared at the whore's ass. Nice, round and firm. He really need to ask Hashirama if he could borrow his whore, it's been too long since he had lay with an omega.

The other man sat carefully on another armchair, in front of Madara. He hissed when the fabric of his shirt rubbed against his nipples. Madara took a sip of his cup, the wine's taste strong and heavy on his tongue. The omega was leaking milk all over, his nipples had to be raw. Snorting to himself, Madara thought about proposing the omega to relieve him of the pressure. He'd better ask Hashirama before, though. The omega took a small sip, his wine red eyes still on Madara.

"Do you happen to know where is the White Demon, whore ?" Madara asked.

The omega looked at him in silence over the rim of his glass and Madara had the strange impression he was judging him.

"The second Lord Senju is difficult to find," he just said.

Madara groaned and took another sip.

"You don't know, then. Do you service him too, or just Hashirama ?"

This time, it was the omega who snorted.

"I do service him too," he answered. He took another gulp of wine. "He prefers my hands," he added with an hint of malice in his voice.

Before Madara had the time to inquire about the enigmatic sentence, Hashirama barrelled into the tent, sweaty and disheveled, his armor askew, his hair full of tangles. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw Madara.

"Madara !!" he cheered, before trying to hug the Uchiha, who evaded the display of affection with a hiss of fake anger.

"I see you've already met my brother!" Hashirama added cheerfully.

Madara blinked. Too shocked by what he just heard, he couldn't evade Hashirama's second hug. Frozen, he looked at the omega, who smiled even more widely, like a predator having cornered their prey, and wiggled his white eyebrows, out of his brother's sight.

Madara felt like he had sunk in freezing water. He had called Tobirama Senju, the Senju Heir, the White Demon, a whore, to his face ! He was as good as dead. 

Hashirama finally let go of him, unaware of Madara's fear mixed with embarrassment. He turned to Tobirama, who was still idly sipping wine, his red gaze fixated on the two alphas.

"Madara, this is my brother Tobirama !" he said enthousiastically, "Tobi, this is Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha Lord !"

Tobirama smiled, baring his teeth and raised his glass, almost mockingly.

"We've been acquainted," he snarled playfully.

Madara wondered if he prayed hard enough, maybe a god would have enough mercy to strike him where he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Madara: hmmm, I wonder what this WHITE demon looks like...  
> Madara: *meets an omega with WHITE hair" hmmmmmmmmm... obviously this is a whore !
> 
> Tobirama : *is being called a whore* do I tell him ?  
> Tobirama : ... nah, let's not correct him so I can watch him squirm afterward !


End file.
